


once again i was left in the dust

by dirtyragd0ll (b0ywife)



Category: Parties are For Losers - Ferry (Song Cycle)
Genre: Angst, Body Worship, F/F, Masturbation, Possibly Unrequited Love, Scars, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0ywife/pseuds/dirtyragd0ll
Summary: "She doesn't talk to me, not that I care.""Keeps that jacket in her room, too.""'Ran away from home', would you believe that?""I'm telling you, don't""They refused""Well, literally no one asked you to do that. Sasha wouldn't give that jacket away anyways"Sasha got a crush and is yearning. Too bad her crush is being kept hidden by the authorities at the moment and might never be seen again. Now all she has is a jacket.
Relationships: KT003-405 "Katya"/Alexandra "Sanya" Kazarina
Comments: 2





	once again i was left in the dust

**Author's Note:**

> i can't help but ship Sanya with KT. And KT with Yuri. And Yuri with Sanya (canon). And Sanya with KT with Yuri. i kept the focus on the girls however, because ao3 needs more girls masturbation.  
> Sanya has a thing already for Yuri's smile, it's not unthinkable that she wouldn't be into KT's smile. besides the legs and thighs, but that's my headcanon. Yuri on the top with the arms and Sanya with the bottom on the thighs and legs. time to kiss scars and be gay, and we don't have enough of both.
> 
> note: if you come with weird criticism like "don't you know some people don't like underage sexual themes in their fiction" i'm going to erase it. this is for fun, and this is not real and you can just go back or write stuff yourself. i can differentiate fiction from reality and if you don't, just tell your doctor. it works out better.

It had been a few days since KT had been gone. Sasha tried to keep a strong image when sneaking out at the parties, but Yuri could notice how it was affecting her. Sergei couldn't do much, since he was partially at fault, partially because no one could hide much from the government anyway, but he heard a few times some weeping. While he felt bad, his duty to protect his little sister was stronger.

Weeping wasn't the only thing Sasha did alone at her bedroom.

That's what one gets for getting a crush in someone younger with a mysterious past, she guessed. The pain, the sorrow. The teenager hormones that missed the natural smell of KT's hair when they were close to each other. Sasha wasn't gross, it was just that the sweat didn't stinked.

Or perhaps it was pink-tinted glasses of her crush. Anyway. She missed her a lot.

The younger girl's coat was in Sasha's room, and there it would stay. Her brother had already understood she wouldn't let it go, so now she could see it and relieve the feeling of missing a big piece of her heart. She could even pretend that that day she brought both Yuri and KT in her house, it had worked out and KT was just there again.

After another nightmare, it was still too early to even be a morning, but she rolled on bed a few times and no sleep came again. She looked at the jacket, holding it to her face. Blue, white and red. Those colors slowly brought more and more longing, making her feel restless.

In her daydreams, KT was in her room, wearing that jacket and only it. Perhaps a short, white nightgown, that showed her scarred legs. Sasha would lay her head down on the round thighs and play with the spaces between the scars. KT would laugh, would it tickle? Would she feel it? Or would she be laughing at the adoration Sasha showed?

"That's so lame." She could hear the younger girl saying, as she sneaked her hand in the middle of her own legs, feeling some slick and a hard clit waiting for her. The albino put her hand inside her panties, intoxicating herself on the smell of sweat, cup noodles and sunlight.

KT was sunshine itself. While Sasha couldn't stay on the sun for too long without getting a sunburn, she couldn't be around KT for too long without her cheeks going red, thoughts of kissing those pink lips and have her eyes pinning the older girl where she was. Even her own personality was blunt and shiny, Sasha could barely handle it without feeling her heart beating strongly.

And it gave some paranoia that the albino was being sketchy for having those feelings, but. KT wasn't lovable for being a shortie and young. The nosy girl who cared and worried and had less social skills than Sasha herself, her actions made a difference. Not being here, Yuri seemed to be restless, stubborn, even reckless. When she was here, he seemed way less depressed. Perhaps he felt something similar as she did. KT was a blessing.

And she was a dangerous (to others or herself?) mutant, and she was gone. Sasha circulated her own clit, pushing her wetness out as she thought of kissing those thighs that she saw clearly only once as they tore off into meat-like things. It looked like it hurt, the girl's expression tense and out of it, but unrelenting when seeing the people who came to take her away.

Sasha wanted to bury her own face on those thighs, and shower them in love and relieve her pain, pepper kisses on her arms softly like one does to the feet of a loving goddess. Would it bring a sunshine smile again? Would they meet again?

Of course not but, dreaming only hurt as much as the yearning. And she was a teenager full of hormones, but she wouldn't do anything the girl didn't want to. If they met again. Oh, it hurt. She wanted, needed, yearned KT to be at her side again. It didn't matter how, it didn't matter if they were friends or if Sasha managed the courage to tell her feelings, as long as she was safe and with her and Yuri. But it most likely wouldn't happen at all, she had no hope at all.

Her hand was going so quick, rubbing fast and strongly, close to overwhelming as her legs shook like an earthquake. The other hand played with her chest, pinching her nipple and pressing around, letting her dream about KT's curious eyes on her body. As a small sob came out of her mouth, a feeling of tensing and release washed over her. "K-hmmm, Katyaa..." Sasha murmured, her eyes rolling back as it kept pulsing, and she kept fingering for her slick and messing with the hard nub.

As she laid down on her bed, boneless and still feeling KT's smell keeping her calm, a feeling of guilt came over her. It might have been wrong to think about a dear friend that way. But it was okay, right? She had already given up in ever seeing the girl again. It didn't matter that Yuri was trying so hard, they were fighting against something too big and they wouldn't win KT back ever.

Putting the jacket back to her side carefully, in order to not lose the smell, she sighed, feeling her legs still drip some wetness from her sex. Going to the bathroom for a quick shower, she jumped back to bed, feeling the sleep come back bit by bit. "I miss you, Katya." She told the air, closing her eyes and falling in dreams of a young girl with a rudeness streak and the kindest heart who held her hands and told Sasha that she loved her too.


End file.
